The Kiss
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: okay this is bassed off of my favorite scene from One tree hill. I'm not sure if this is considered a cross over or not but yeah. This scene always makes me cry and i thought i'd re-write it with Doctor/Donna
1. Chapter 1

Pre-Story info: Donna has her memories back. The Doctor is still in his tenth form. Rose is back travelling with the Doctor and Donna. They are at Martha and Mickey's wedding.

Donna held the Doctor's hand as they danced to the music being played.

"So you going to tell me why you're acting this way?" He asked as he twirled her.

"Why don't you tell me." She said gazing up into his face. They danced in silence for awhile.

"Rose told me some things between you and her while I was gone." The Doctor sighed.

"Look, Donna, I know you're worried about mine and Rose's past, but you have to understand the circumstances. I mean gosh she was bleeding, she thought she was going to die. I mean the kiss I - it meant nothing."

Donna starred at him and stopped. "What kiss?" The Doctor looked at her. _She didn't know. _He said in his mind.

"Did you kiss her again?" Donna asked looking around to find Rose dancing with Jack. When he didn't answer she ran off of the dance floor and into the Bride's and Brides maid's chamber fallowed by the Doctor.

"Look Donna I need you to listen to me." He said walking up behind her. Donna rummaged through a small white purse, but unable to find what she was looking for she moved across the room to another table of purses.

"I understand that you didn't know about the kiss, and I'm sorry for springing it on you, but I meant what I said. It meant nothing." Donna looked up at him.

"A kiss always means something." She said low. She went back to looking through a purse.

"O – okay maybe you're right, but it wasn't a romantic moment. And you would know that if -" she slammed down the purse and looked at him.

"If what? If I was there? As you so sweetly pointed out last night I wasn't there was I? I was on earth without my memory." She went to grab a purse by him, but he handed it to her instead.

"Is it impossible for you to forgive me?" she stopped and looked at him her mouth dropped. She huffed and shook her head slightly.

"I forgave you." The Doctor said looking at her sadly. She scoffed.

"For what?"

"For sleeping with Jack Harkness." The Doctor sighed. Donna felt tear sting her eyes.

"And you know what Doctor, I loved you for that." She nodded sadly and held in a cry.

"You had such grace in that moment that I fell in love with you." She motioned to her with her hands and chocked back a sob.

"And know you're using it as a bargaining chip!" she cried.

"No I'm not, I'm not, but I need you to trust me and believe me when I tell you that my heart belongs to you." He watched her look through a purse trying her best to hold on to her pride and not cry.

"But apart of me feels that, ever since we got back together you've just been waiting, waiting to push me away." Donna starred at him in shock. _How dare he! _Donna thought.

"Oh great you kiss Rose, again. And I'm pushing you away!" Donna shouted at him as moved away to another table and picked up a purse. She rummaged through a purse before slamming on the table.

"God! Why do they have to make everyone identical purses as wedding gifts." She murmured placing a hand on her hip and the other on the table. The Doctor slowly walked over to Donna.

"I love you Donna. I don't know how else to say it." Donna shook her head.

"How about how you show it!" she shouted.

"I am not pushing you away. I am holding on for dear life." Donna let out a wet sob, trying to hold back tears that so desperately wanted to fall.

"But I need you to need me back." She cried pushing on his chest with her hands.

"Okay why wouldn't you tell me about the kiss, and why wouldn't you tell me about Rose coming back! And why won't you ever let me all the way in!" Donna cried. She sniffed and took several shaky breaths. The Doctor looked away about to cry himself. Donna hadn't seen the Doctor this upset since he took away her memories, but she still couldn't bring herself to care.

She looked away to the window to see people starting to sit.

"We have to go give our toasts now." She whispered.

"About love." She finished. She turned away and started to walk off when she stopped hearing the Doctor call after her.

"Donna don't me mad. Please don't be mad." He called. Donna turned around at the doorway and whispered her reply.

"I'm not mad Doctor. I – I'm not mad." She turned and walked out leaving the Doctor to sulk.


	2. Chapter 2

PRELOUDE

Donna walked into her and Rose's room to find Rose sitting on the computer.

"Hi." Donna greeted. Rose froze and slowly turned her chair around.

"Where'd you sleep last night?" Rose asked her.

"With Martha." She walked further into the room. Rose stood up and looked at her.

"See, I had this horrible dream last night, that my best friend told me that she had feelings for my boyfriend. But that wasn't a dream was it?" Rose looked away and Donna walked over to the closest.

"Donna." Rose started. Donna walked to the bed with a blue duffle bag.

"Why now Rose? Why would you tell me that you have feelings for the Doctor now!" She threw the bag onto the bed. "Why would you tell me now, when I have so much stuff going on in my life. Stuff that you don't even know about!" Donna yelled pointing at Rose.

"Well so do I! Okay, trust me, but I – I didn't wish for this. I wished for Jack!" Rose protested. Donna nodded and talked with her hands.

"Right, you wished for Jack, after you wished for Mickey, and then the Doctor." Donna jeered as she walked over to the closet again. She looked at Rose for a moment. "I can not believe this is happening again." Donna mumbled to herself, as she looked through the closet.

"It's not, okay it's not. It's just the last time-" Donna cut her off as she reemerged from the closet carrying something.

"The last time? Do you hear yourself right now? The last time you tried to steal my boyfriend?" Donna exclaimed. She stuffed the things into her bag. Rose crossed her arms as Donna made her way back to the closet door.

"He's on the door Rose! He's on the DAMN door under me!" Donna screamed slamming her hand on the door by hers and The Doctors name.

"I don't want to steal him okay." Rose said trying to get her friend to understand. Donna just starred at Rose blindly.

"But ya like him." Rose sighed and started to let her eyes get watery. Donna scoffed and disappeared into the closet, before emerging with some shoes. She hastily walked back to the bed.

"Donna, I'm not going to do anything about it. I'll just burry it."

"You can't. It's out, okay. And you could've buried it and not said anything to me. So what is that about?" Rose shook her head and breathed in deeply before replying to Donna's question.

"I don't know alright!" Rose looked up and Donna let a cocky smile fill her face as she headed back to the closet. "I wanted to be honest with you alright. I didn't want to make the same mistake I did last time." Rose admitted. Donna took her bridesmaid dress off of the door and looked at her, before walking back to her bag.

"And besides you even said last night, that you really didn't miss him." Rose cried after her. Donna set her dress down and ran up to Rose before slapping her hard across the face. Blinded by anger Donna pointed her index finger at Rose and opened her moth to speak.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare twist my words around, to make yourself feel like you are not a backstabbing, two faced bitch Rose! Because you are and you know it!" Donna hissed before walking back to the bed grabbing her dress and her bag, before storming out. Rose was left stand there and cry.


	3. Chapter 3

THE BREAK UP -

Donna Noble stood outside the Doctor's chamber. She listed to Rose and him laughing. She felt her tears wet her eyes, but she pushed them away. Donna breathed in deeply and forced a composed face on the count of three she opened the door to his room to find Rose and the Doctor sitting on his bed.

"Hey, we were just." The Doctor started but was cut off by Donna.

"Um I would like to speak with my boyfriend," She said addressing Rose. "alone." Rose turned on the bed and smiled at the Doctor. She slid off of the bed and walked to the doorway where she stopped.

"Doctor, I'll get those reports later. Thanks for the sex." Rose remarked. Donna felt her first curl. Rose walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Donna watched as the Doctor stood up to try to defend himself.

"She's joking." He told her as he stuck his hands into his pockets. "I was trying to call you."

"You mean when you weren't hanging out with Rose?" Donna said crossing her arms.

"Come on Donna, you never called me back."

"Yeah now you know how I feel." Donna sighed and cooled down. "Listen I know it's been rough for you lately; having to deal with Sara Jane Smith's death and having to give up Martha. I feel like I've been keeping you close to me, to try to protect you from those things."

Donna risked a glance at the Doctor and immediately regretted it. The look in his eyes made her want to break down and cry like no tomorrow. She breathed in and carried on.

"Like I'm hanging on to the two of us for you, but not for me." The Doctor looked up. Why does this always happen to him?

"I'm sorry I kissed Rose. I should've told you." He apologized. He walked over to a chair and slummed down into it. Donna started towards him.

"It's not about that Doctor, it's not. I mean I thought it was, but it's not about her." Donna kneeled down in front of him; both her palms resting on his left knee. "It's about me. I love you Doctor and I probably always will, but." She paused feeling his hand fold over hers and she looked deep into his searching for something to hold onto.

"But we go days without having meaningful conversations. And I used to miss you so much when that happened, but it never seemed like you missed me." Donna said low and meaningful. The Doctor looked away, but Donna kept her eyes trained on him.

"I guess because of it I stopped missing you." She said sadly. That was it for the Doctor. His eyes watered as he found her starring at him. Waiting for a response of some sort. "I mean look at today. You haven't talked to me all day, and you only tried to reach me once Doctor. You were with Rose all day! You shared laughs with her when you never even shared a hello with me."

_I guess I should have said something, but when someone tells you that they suddenly have stopped missing you, you know it's pretty much over no matter what you say._

"It shouldn't be like this Doctor."

"Donna." He said weakly.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore." Please don't say it. Don't say those five words, please Donna don't say them! "I want to go home." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead before getting up to leave. He watched as she grabbed the door handle.

_See. There had to be something. Something I could say to make this right. Something that no has ever said in the history of the world._

"Donna." The Doctor called. He watched as she slowly turned around to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry." Donna forced a half smiled and nodded sadly. She had wished he would have said something else.

"Yeah, me too." She whispered before leaving his room and closing the door behind her.

_That wasn't it._


End file.
